


[Fanart] the way we are, the way we'll go

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: A Softer World, St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Digital Art, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Femslash, Gen, Graphics, Het, Mentors, Multi, POV Female Character, Remix, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At St Trinian's, anything goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] the way we are, the way we'll go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Softer World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7963) by E Horne and J Comeau. 



> I've been feeling creatively stunted for the past several weeks and needed something fairly easy but fun. Remixing A Softer World comics did the trick. There's some angst, but the rest is tongue-in-cheek.
> 
> All the text in the graphics below come from the comics, and the corresponding comic is linked. The graphics were created with screencaps provided by [inadream_caps](http://inadream-caps.livejournal.com).

[Remix of A Softer World 782](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=782)  


  


[Remix of A Softer World 772](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=772)  


  


[Remix of A Softer World 796](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=796)  


  


[Remix of A Softer World 785](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=785)  


  


[Remix of A Softer World 799](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=799)  


  


[Remix of A Softer World 793](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=793)  


  


[Remix of A Softer World 794](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=794)  


  


[Remix of A Softer World 800](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=800)  


  


[Remix of A Softer World 799](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=799)  


  


[Remix of A Softer World 783](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=783)  



End file.
